Two Of A Kind
by crypticxmetaphor
Summary: Delilah was sent to Castle Rock after getting into too much trouble. There, she'll be friend a four odd boys, and fall for someone more badass than herself. Ace Merrill/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It wasn't my choice to move to Castle Rock. My parents shipped me off to live with my uncle. I had gotten into trouble back home, but I don't think that was any reason to exile me. I was generally a good kid.

I set my bags down on the front step of a light brown, café, colored ranch house, and pushed my short brown hair out of my eyes. I rang the doorbell and glanced over my shoulder where my parents had dropped me off. They were already gone; fucking Donna and Keith. I turned back around when I heard the front door open. There was y Uncle Jim standing in the doorway. He had black, messy hair that must have been greased back when he was my age. Now, it touches the tips of his ears and has a soul patch for facial hair. His bright blue eyes were the same as my dad's and stood out against his dark hair.

He grunted. "You must be Delilah.

I nodded.

"Alright, come in." He had a gruff voice. "I'll get your bags."

I stepped inside and looked around. The house was plain, and the décor was boring. I would later be informed that interior design didn't fit my uncle's budget. It was neater than I thought it would be. A single man living alone leads one to think of a sloppy life style. However, glancing around, everything had a place and everything was in its place.

"I can't believe they just left you." I heard my uncle's voice behind me.

"Yeah, they kind of hate me now."

He began carrying my bags down the hall and I followed. "I don't care what you did as long as I don't have to pick you up from the country jail while you're here."

I giggled and told him not to worry. I've never gotten busted by the fuzz for anything.

The room I was staying in was as plain as the rest of the house. There was a closet, a dresser, a bedside table, a mirror, and a mattress on a metal bed frame. I was gonna have to do some decorating. Budget wasn't an issue. In an attempt to reconcile what my parents had done they agreed to give me a hundred dollars a month by transferring it into my bank account. After unpacking, I settled down for bed. It was much earlier than I would ever go to bed, even during the school year, but I was emotionally exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next day to an empty house. There was a note on the kitchen counter along with fifty cents. It read:

_Good morning, Delilah. I'm sorry I'm not going to be around during the days; I sell cars up on Witcham Street. I left you some money in case you wanted to go out. _Pop's Shop_ on Main Street has the best milkshakes. I'll see you this afternoon for dinner._

After having a bowl of cereal and taking a shower, I went back into my room to try and look presentable. I rummaged through my clothes. I pulled on a pair of blue, flared jeans and a black and gray striped shirt. Then, I applied minimal makeup and looked in the mirror, running my fingers through my hair. I wasn't much of a looker. My eyes were hazel and my hair was a mousy brown. My chest was a b-cup, as in "barely there". My waist size wasn't slim, although I wasn't fat, nor was I tall; just average. I sighed and left the house, grabbing the money Uncle Jim left me on my way out.

It didn't take me long to find Main Street and walk to the ice cream parlor. I didn't expect it to in a town as small as this. I stood outside of Pop's Shop, looking at the big, red letters that made up the sign on the roof. They were laughing at me. I was about to order a milkshake and drink it alone with unfamiliar faces watching me. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. A bell rang and everyone looked up at me.

There was a grandfatherly looking figure behind the counter. He was short with grey hair and a beard. I guessed he was Pop. There was a family of three: a woman, a man, and a little boy sitting at the counter. The only other people in there were four boys about my age. One was slight with black hair about the length of mine, only his was pin straight and under a Yankees baseball cap. Another had light hair, but his head was shaved and looked like someone you wouldn't want to cross. The third had dark hair cut close to his head like the second, but this boy was more on the chubbier side. The last boy had blonde hair styled much like the first boy's and wore glasses. He also was wearing hearing aids in his two deformed ears. I would later learn that his father, suffering from PTSD after storming the beach in Normandy, had burned them off.

"You must be the Reilly girl," the man behind the counter said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How'd you know?"

He chuckled; a Santa Claus like laugh. "Castle Rock is a small town. Everyone knows everyone and when there's someone new, everyone talks. So what can I do for you?" Along the wall by the booths seemed to be different paraphernalia marking the history of Castle Rock and anyone who made it out of the town. This continued wrapping around the wall and ended behind the counter.

I nodded in understanding. "I'll have a chocolate milkshake," I said, taking a seat at the counter. "My uncle told me you made the best."

I heard a laugh from behind me. "The best? Ha! These shakes are the greatest in the world! I once had five in one day," the boy in the glasses boasted. The boy was sipping his own chocolate milkshake.

Pop handed me a shake and I handed him my money. I took a sip and it was indeed, the best milkshake I ever tasted. "Impressive," I answered, unsure if I should believe the boy.

His friends snickered. "I'm Teddy Duchamp, by the way."

"Delilah Reilly." And that marked the beginning of an everlasting, and odd friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He scooted closer to his chubby friend, making an extra seat on the bench of the booth. I took the invitation and sat next to him. "These are my boys," he began pompously, and continued to introduce the other three boys.

The scrawny boy with dark hair was Gordie Lachance. His brother Denny was significantly older, but had been killed by a drunk driver a few months ago. Chris Chambers was the intimidating one. He came from a bad family; an abusive, drunk father and a hood, Eyeball Chambers, for a brother. Finally, came Verne Tessio, a nervous and forgetful fellow. He too, had a hood for a brother. His brother, Billy, belonged to the same gang as Eyeball-the Cobras, they called themselves.

I finished my shake, and the five of us left Pop's Shop, even though I longed for another one. We walked outside into the bright, summer afternoon.

"Come one, we'll show you where we normally hang out," Chris said.

"Yeah, Chris found it last year," Gordie chimed in.

The two of them walked together a pace ahead of the rest of us. Verne, Teddy, and I walked behind them, in that order from left to right. Two boys, older than us, but not by much, stepped in front of us, blocking our way. One of them looked like a burly, dark haired version of Chris. Right away I guessed this was Eyeball Chambers. He looked as dumb as he was big. It was the other boy I took an interest in. He held a presence of control over the scene. It was obvious Eyeball would listen to this other boy, although Eyeball was physically bigger than him. The boy was blonde and greased his hair back into a D.A. He wore black slacks held up with a belt and a black tshirt. Over the shirt, he wore an unbuttoned, collared, printed shirt. In his mouth was a joint, adding to his badass attitude.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The blonde one asked.

"Looks like my little brother, and his faggot friends," Eyeball chuckled. He took the hat Gordie was wearing and put it on.

Anger rose up inside of me. Gordie said that Denny had given him that hat. Instead of yelling and throwing a punch, as I would have back home, I strolled right up to him. I stood on my tip-toes, took the hat off of his head and gave it back to Gordie. "Didn't your mom ever teach you not to take things that aren't yours?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Fucking-A!" He growled and stepped forward.

The blonde put a hand out to stop him from beating me to a pulp. "Let her be, for now. I like her courage."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thank you," I flashed my best fake smile. "Now will you move so we can get by?"

The blonde boy laughed. "Woah, Reilly. I'm not finished yet. Have you heard any of the rumors about why you moved here?"

I shook my head and tapped my foot impatiently. "No, and I really don't care what people have to say."

"That's 'cause everyone's too polite to say it," Chambers laughed.

"They say you killed someone," the other boy explained.

"You're one to talk, Ace! There's the exact same rumor going around about you," Teddy defended me.

Ace grinned cheekily. "We'll see you around." The two boys turned and left.

I watched Ace until he was out of sight. "Who was that?" I asked as we began walking again.

"Ace Merrill and Eyeball Chambers," Verne whispered as if he was afraid they would hear him. "Ace is the leader of the Cobras."

"So did you really do it?" Teddy asked, eyes wide.

We stopped outside an abandoned house on the edge of town. "Do what?" I asked off-handedly. "Are we gonna go in there?"

"No, behind it," Gordie said.

Teddy sighed. "Really kill someone?"

"Oh," I looked at him. "Not exactly."

His face fell. I think he wanted me to say I stabbed someone, or shot them and they fell off a cliff.

"Come on, guys." Chris led us behind the house.

The backyard was dingy and overgrown. There was a large tree in the center, however, with a giant wooden house around the trunk a couple stories up.

"We out grew the tree house my dad built," Gordie explained. "Then Chris found this one, empty and in good condition."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a full two days before I saw Ace again. The way the boys talked about him, I knew I shouldn't be after him the way I was. I felt bad for wanting to see him again. I might have been a hardass where I came from, but Ace seemed to be and outright prick.

Teddy and I were walking down mainstream debating over who would win in a fight: Darth Vader or Axl Rose. I said Axl Rose; the way he moved onstage…he could get Vader before Vader even made a move. Teddy said Vader, because he had the force. "Besides," he said. "Vader almost died once and now he as armor."

"Which slows him down. Axl is a badass. He wouldn't think twice before killing Vader. Vader wouldn't have time to react. Not to mention that Axl Rose is just too beautiful to die." I was laughing at Teddy's amazed expression when I tripped over a hole in the sidewalk. I fell to the ground in pain. Teddy began laughing because he couldn't see how hurt I was. "Fucking-A!"

It was just then that Ace Merrill left the general store and saw me and Teddy. I immediately began blushing before he even walked towards us. Spraining my ankle contradicted my tough girl persona.

"'Ey Duchamp! How about you get off your ass and be a gentleman," Ace called. He strolled casually up to me and offered me a hand.

I didn't want to accept it, but I knew I had seriously hurt myself. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. Putting pressure on my right foot, I tried to stand on my own. Instead, I almost fell, but Ace caught me. "Thanks," I mumbled, leaning on him for support.

"Anytime, Reilly. Maybe it'd be best if I give you a ride home." His arm slide around my waist.

"Woah, no way Merrill!" Teddy said.

I grinned, good ole Teddy looking out for me. "Really, though, I can't walk…"

"So that settles it," Ace grinned. "I'll drive the lass home." He began walking to the car half carrying me, half letting me limp.

Teddy ran in front of us, standing between Ace and his car. I remember thinking that Teddy was being brave. Now that I know him better, maybe it was just the reckless, crazy side of him. "If she goes; so do I." He puffed out his chest.

"I'm not running a cab, Duchamp," Ace growled and pushed him out of the way. He then picked me up, lifted me over the door of his car, and set


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He then picked me up, lifted me over the door of his car, and set me down in the passenger's seat. Ace turned his key in the ignition and left Teddy behind, looking distraught. I turned around in my seat to look at him, and felt kind of guilty. I turned back around and noticed Ace had lit a cigarette.

"So, you gonna tell me the real reason you moved here, Reilly?" Ace asked.

I looked at him. "My name's Delilah, and you've heard the rumors."

"Yeah, but they're just rumors. They say you killed someone. I don't care if that's a load of bullshit or you really did as long as you don't try to stick me." He laughed and then grew sober. "You don't have t to tell me shit if you don't want to though."

I looked at him, I mean really looked at him. He was so attractive. He's probably laid with half the girls in the school, but I couldn't help admiring his way with words. "Well, thanks. But I guess I'll have to answer that sooner or later since I really want to know about you."

He shrugged taking a drag on his cigarette. "No, you don't have to answer anything. I won't make you."

"Well did you kill someone?" I wasn't sure what answer I wanted to here. Sure, I hoped he hadn't, but I wasn't really sure if I would care that he had killed a person. Before he had a chance to answer, we pulled up in front of Uncle Jim's house. I was still too new to think of it as my own. "How'd you know where I live?"

He smirked. "Everyone knows where Jim Reilly lives. So do you wanna know or not?"

"Yeah, I do."

Ace winked at me. "Remember those words. You're gonna be saying them to me on our wedding day."

I laughed and he continued.

"I did kill someone…old Geoffery Mattel. There was a rumble involving my Cobras and his guys. I knew he wasn't gonna play fair. As soon as he was on top of me I felt him go for his blade, so I went for mine. I got there first and stuck him in the gut. He bled out at the hospital," Ace told him. His face showed no emotion and seemed to be reciting the story from memory.

I nodded, unsure of what to say. I wasn't scared of him, or mad that he did it. "I didn't kill anyone, but I might as well have…Are you gonna help me to the door, or am I gonna have to limp on my own?"

He grinned and helped me out of the car. I held on to him and he half carried me to the door. Uncle Jim wasn't home, so I showed Ace where the spare key was so he could help me inside. Once inside, he set me down on the couch. "I'll be seeing you."

"Wait!" I called pulling out a cigarette from my pack. "Give me a light."

He chuckled, pulled out his lighter and lit my cigarette for me. Then, he sauntered out of the house, closing the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The doorbell rang, before the door opened and two kids let themselves in. It was Gordie and Chris. Teddy must've told them what had happened. "Hey Delilah, Teddy told us what happened," Gordie said. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

Chris brought over two chairs from the dining room and placed them opposite of the couch where I was sitting. Gordie and Chris sat down. Gordie pulled out a deck of cards while Chris took out a pack of cigarettes. He handed one to me and lit another for himself.

"I know Merrill been nothing but nice to you, but that doesn't mean he's O.K. I'd feel a lot better I you'd watch your step around him," Chris said, taking a drag.

I nodded. "Sure, I mean I get it, he's a hood. I've never been a good girl either though, I was shipped out here for getting into too much trouble, too many fights," I explained as Gordie began to deal. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Shoot."

"Are you guys together? Or are you closet?" I asked.

Gordie stared at me in shock.

"You think we're some queers?" Chris said. "I'm not some low-down faggot and neither is Gordie!"

"Yesh, calm down," I replied. "I didn't mean anything by it, it wasn't an insult. You two just give off the vibes of being in love with each other."

Gordie elbowed Chris, and Chris elbowed him back. "You can't tell anyone," Gordie whispered. "_At all_"

I crossed my heart with my thumb. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

"Deal me in." Teddy walked through the door. "Verne should be here soon."

We played a hand; I won. I swore they let me win because I was a girl. Under normal circumstances I probably would have argued, but it was nice to just sit here with my friends and play poker. Verne did, in fact, arrive while I was preparing to deal for the next round.

"Is it true that Ace Merrill drove you home?" Verne asked incredulously.

I nodded and began dealing.

"And he didn't try to get with you?" he asked in the same voice.

I chuckled. "Well he did say we were gonna get married one day, but that was it."

Chris nearly choked on the drag he was taking. "Marry Ace Merrill? You can't be serious? He'd make a terrible partner."

"…It was a joke…" I said slowly.

"So he didn't say that? Or he did, and he meant it as a joke?" Teddy tried to figure it out.

"Ace asked me something to which I replied 'Yeah, I do.' He then said 'Remember those words. You're gonna be saying them to me on our wedding day.'" I explained to the boys. "It was just a joke. Nothing more," I whispered to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well anyway guys, school starts soon. Who's up for a last camp out in my back yard?" Verne asked.

"Fucking-A!" Teddy grinned as Chris and Gordie gave each other a high five.

"We sleep in the field behind Verne's house all the time," Gordie explained. "There's usually a campfire too. You in?"

"Sure, I'll just have to tell Uncle Jim where I'm going." As I spoke the front door opened and my uncle walked in. he looked tired and at first didn't notice us and our poker game.

"Oh, hello boys," he said and stumbled into the kitchen.

"I'm camping out with the guys tonight," I called after him, not really caring if he heard.

Chris stood up. "Well let's go, then."

"I'll help you with your stuff," Gordie offered and led the way into my room. He stood for a moment looking around as if he had never seen a girl's bedroom before. I scooted into the room behind him and grabbed a bag. I started throwing things into such as a hairbrush and water bottle. Gordie spotted my sleeping bag on the floor and picked it up.

"I can carry it," I told him and he handed it over.

Returning to the living room, Gordie and I found the remaining three guys in a huddle with their heads together. Gordie cleared his throat and they all looked up, but not at me. "My place next," Teddy suddenly said and left the house as if he were leading a marching band. Verne, Chris, Gordie, and I scrambled after him not wanting to be left behind.

Teddy's house was empty, well what I saw of it. The furniture was sparse and his mom wasn't home from working giving it an empty feel. Teddy refused to let me go farther into his house. I was forced to stand in the entrance looking at only the den. He even asked Chris to make sure that I didn't move from my spot. It goes without saying that I was offended that Teddy was hiding something from me. Of course I was hiding something from him, but it wasn't the same as being responsible for your friend's death.

We began walking to Gordie's house next. In order to get there we walked down one of the main roads. A truck turned the corner and began gathering speed towards us, I was suddenly glad I was on the sidewalk. The next thing I know, Teddy has handed me his sleeping bag and was in the middle of the road, facing the truck head on.

"Truck dodge, dig it!" he grinned.

I gasped. Was he trying to get himself killed?

The tuck kept gaining speed and Teddy didn't move as it came closer. At the last moment, before Teddy got hit, the trucker honked and Teddy dove out of the way, landing at my feet. He smiled up at me, and I dropped his sleeping bag on his face.

"You, Teddy Duchamp, are an ass!"

"Aw c'mon," he said getting up. "I do it all the time."

I glared at him. "Well you almost gave me a heart attack."

"My dad stormed the beaches at Normandy!" he puffed out his chest. "I can handle a simple truck dodge."

I hit him upside the head playfully. "Let's just get everyone's stuff and go to Verne's."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We had stopped by Chris's and Gordie's houses and were on our way to the field when we spotted the Cobras. They were hanging out in an empty parking lot, leaning against their cars and smoking and drinking. The boys crossed the street in order to avoid trouble, but I refused to be intimidated. I threw my shoulders back and kept my head up and I walked by Ace and his guys.

As I was walking by, Ace Merrill sauntered up to me; an unlit cigarette behind his ear and a beer bottle in his hand. I was afraid he'd be a drunken asshole, but I didn't let it show. "Hey, Delilah, where are you headed?"

I took the bottle out of his head and took a sip. "Gonna camp in the field with my friends," I told him.

He grunted as if he was unhappy about my plans.

"Thanks for the beer," I told him and continued walking. I knew he was watching me walk away in disbelief. The new girl just strolled in, stole his alcohol, and left.

"You owe me for that," I heard him call after me before returning to his friends.

That night was loads of fun. We started a fire and just sat there; talking and laughing. Gordie told us some of his stories including a scary one. The scary story freaked Verne out so much he spent the rest of the time looking over his shoulder and jumping at every single noise he heard. Someone had brought marshmallows so we scrounged around for sticks to roast them on. Well past midnight when we decided to go to sleep, we laid out our sleeping bags in a line. Teddy was on my left and Gordie on my right. Next to him were Chris and Verne, respectively.

It was quiet and I could hear others breathing when I closed my eyes. Teddy put his arm around my waist, but I didn't react. Instead, I pretended to be asleep. I liked having him close; it made me feel safe even if he is crazy. "You know," he whispered more to himself than to me. "If you wanna be with Ace, that's OK. Just be careful, and don't forget about me; your best friend."

I smiled to myself, glad to have his approval. I didn't plan on going around with Ace though. My parents made me move here because I got into too much trouble. Hanging out with a hood seemed like a step in the opposite direction. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go to school in two day either. I was more than okay with my little group of friends. The idea of dealing with a lot of new people made me nervous.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The first day of school was on a Tuesday. It was the hottest day of the summer and the last day of August. My uncle had to be at work, so I was left to walk to the Castle County High School on my own. There were many reasons to be nervous, but I hadn't seen any of the guys since our camp out and I was afraid I wasn't going to see them today, that they wouldn't be around to help me out. As I was walking through the parking lot, I almost turned around and went back to the house. Ace and the Cobras were leaning on their cars, smoking. The ten or so boys were in my path. The only other option would be to walk all the way around them and miss the first bell. Sure, there are no school attendance laws, but my mind was still on "fix things, be good" mode.

"I can't let them intimidate me," I thought. "I'm Delilah fucking Reilly." I threw my shoulders back and kept my head up. I marched right through the Cobras, disrupting their conversation. I heard them make comments, but none spoke to me.

"Look at that broad!"

"Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Chill man, I wanna tap that."

"Christ, I'm gonna hit that!"

I ignored them and kept walking, hoping Teddy would be inside. He wasn't. I didn't see him until lunch and then gym which was the next period. I had the worst schedule ever. Gordie was in my English class, but that was it. I never saw Verne, and I had lunch with Chris and Teddy. Although Teddy was in Phys Ed with me, he didn't actually have to do anything because of his glasses and hearing aid. All in all it was barely enough for me to survive the day. No one tried to be my friend, but they didn't seem hostile either. I was just the new girl in a small town, and I was missing the home like hell.

When the school day was over, I walked by myself the same way I got there; past the junk yard, the Emporium Galorium, and through a derelict neighborhood. I finally turned off the wretched street and on to my own. It took about half an hour and wished that I lived out on the TR or something so I'd get bused to and from school.

The next day, Uncle Jim literally had to drag me out of bed. I felt like was five again. I refused to get up and go back to school, as if it would actually make a difference. Finally Uncle Jim got fed up.

"Delilah! I have to go to work, but you will get out of bed and walk that ass to school, or so help me!" he growled and left the room slamming my door behind him.

I cussed him under my breath, but eventually I did get up and walk to school. The second day was better than the first; I almost got into a fight. After English I was stopped in the hall by a group of girls. I wasn't paying much attention to what they said, other than the fact that they were threatening me and making fun. I keep my switch in my sleeve, and slid it down so I could feel it in my left hand.

"You listen here," I said when the girl had finished. "You ever speak that way to me again and I will send you to the hospital without hesitation. I'm sure you've heard rumors about why I'm here, they may be more than just rumors."

She gasped and tried to slap me. I dodged it, turned around and walked away. I wanted to hit her, I needed some physical action. That was what had gotten me in trouble back home; my aggressive personality. The rational side of my brain won that time, luckily for her.

"That's Kristy," Teddy told me at lunch when I recounted the story to him. "You want to be careful. You could break her jaw and that wouldn't keep her from talking."

I snorted at this, spilling my drink and causing Chris to erupt in a fit of laughter. I punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Shut up and give me a smoke, will you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wednesday I was once again, walking home from school. As I was walking past the junkyard I heard a cat call. I turned around to see Ace. He was leaning on the chain-link fence with greasy fingers latched through the spaces. "Hey, babe."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Working," he smirked. "You thought I didn't have a job?"

I shrugged. "You don't seem like the type. I'm surprised you can keep one."

"Well, Pop's my uncle and he runs the place, so I've got an advantage," he explained. "I'm done in a couple minutes. Wait up so I can drive you home." Ace took a rag out of his back pocket and wiped the black grease from his hands.

"I'll pass." I turned to go, not wanting to get into anything with Ace.

"You're walking through the wrong side of the tracks, Reilly. I'd feel a lot better if you let me drive you."

Just then a man about the same age as my uncle appeared. He wore dirty pants, a half tucked in shirt, and a ragged conductor's cap. I assumed he was Reginald "Pop" Merrill, although he looked nothing like I thought the richest man in Castle Rock would. "My nephew's right. A young girl like you has no business walking through that neighborhood." He nodded in the direction of the derelict houses I usually walked by.

I shrugged and let Ace guide me to his car and take me home. He told me that he worked on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, so I could meet him at the junkyard, but other days he'd drive me straight from school. It amused me how he thought I'd just fall into a routine with him, when in all reality I would try to get out of him chauffeuring me around.

The ride to my house was awkwardly quiet. I wanted to talk to him about something, anything, but I didn't know what he'd be interested in talking about other than maybe alcohol and sex. Instead, I found myself studying the way he casually sat at the wheel, the way his hair was gelled into a perfect Duck's Ass. I was listening to Shakin' Stevens on the radio as the world whipped by around us. Too soon, we arrived outside of the ugly brown house.

"Thanks for the ride," I said and awkwardly got out.

"Woah, hold up. You're not getting off that easily," Ace said and grabbed my hand, pulling me back towards the car. He leaned over the passenger's seat and looked up at me. Grinning, he tapped his lips with his index finger.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek instead.

"That's so lame," Ace complained. "How am I supposed to go around bragging that you're my girl if you won't kiss me?"

"Fucking-A! I'm not your girl."

"Yeah, but they don't know that."

I laughed and watched as he sped away. I suppressed the thoughts building in the back of my mind. I had to business to be with Ace. We were friends, I decided, and that's all we ever would be. It was for my own good, I rationalized.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was the next day that things started falling apart between me and the guys. Teddy and I stayed tight, but it was the start of a downfall. The five of us; Teddy, Vern, Chris, Gordie, and I, were hanging around in the parking lot before school started. As Ace walked by, he winked at me, and the boys began talking about him.

They told me a story from when they were twelve and thirteen. Over the summer, they were following a story in the news about a boy about their age, Ray, who went missing not far from The Rock. In short, Vern heard his brother talking about finding the body and Vern told the guys where Ray could be found. The four of them walked for a couple days along the tracks to get there. As soon as they found the body, the Cobras appeared in couple cars, led by Ace. Apparently, Ace was so determined to receive credit for finding the body, he pulled a knife on Chris and would have cut him if Gordie had not shot into the air with the gun Chris had hawked from his old man.

"He's rotten to the core," Vern said when the story was finished being told.

"Fucking-A," I told him and got up to leave. Of course I wasn't happy Ace could've killed my friend, but I was strong enough, bad enough to handle him myself. I didn't need them warning me, or judging him.

"Oh, and don't go to Castle Lake," Chris called after me, causing me to stop and turn around.

"Why not? What's up at Castle Lake?"

"It's where guys take girls they wanna hook up with, but don't ever wanna see again," Gordie explained.

"He's taken plenty of broads up there, sincerely," Vern commented.

"And you're hot enough to be a victim," Teddy laughed.

I flashed him a grin and walked on. I walked past Ace and into the school building.

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept worrying that the guys were mad at me, that they wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. It was a legitimate fear; I was developing a friendship with the biggest hood in Castle Rock, my best friends' sworn enemy.

I tried to fix things as best I could. I sought the four of them out before school started and apologized. I said I was sorry for the way I acted and they were right to be mad at me and hate Ace. I told them I didn't take criticism well, and that was my problem. They forgave me and we stayed friends.

"I was never mad at you," Teddy said giving me a bear hug and picking me up off the ground.

The damage had been done, though. They knew that I would follow Ace, even if I didn't realize it yet. We stayed a group of five, for the rest of my time in Castle Rock. We grew apart though, Chris, Gordie, Vern and I. I tried to pretend like everything was okay, but it was never the same. It never could be. The hatred between them and the Cobras ran too deep for too long.

Eventually, I would have to make a choice.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ace drove me home from school on Friday, and Monday as well. Funny, I was actually beginning to think of this place as home.

"Fucking-A," I growled as my house came into view. My mother's car was in the drive way. "Shit, Ace, turn around." I slapped his arm.

"What the hell?" He slammed on the brakes and proceeded to make a K turn. "What is your problem?" he asked as we began driving in the opposite direction.

"That was my mom's car in the drive way and I don't fucking want to deal with that." I put my legs on the seat, my shoes on the leather and knees to my chin. I knew Ace didn't like it when people did that- his car was his baby- I wasn't allowed to put my feet on the dash either. At the moment I had forgotten all of his rules.

He sighed. "Okay, calm down. You can stay at my place." Reluctantly, he drove us to his house. It was a small building on the edges of town. The driveway was empty and the lights were all off. "Come on." He got out of the car and casually closed the door. "No one's home," he said and I exited the car as well.

Inside his house was dull and dreary. We entered through the living room which was painted a light blue and contained a matching sofa, a small table and a radio on top of a couple cabinets. Next, Ace led me through a narrow hallway and into his bedroom. Ace's room was also quite plain. There was a large bed in the center with a black duvet. On his bedside table there was a picture of him and Eyeball smoking cigarettes, a switch knife, and a lamp. The walls of his room were white but covered with posters of bands and singers such as Elvis Presley and Faron Young.

"Cozy," I giggled.

"Shut up," he growled.

I giggled again and sat on his bed, kicking off my shoes and crossing my legs. Ace leaned down and kissed me, roughly. I hooked my arms around his neck and kissed back. He pulled away and fished around in his jean pockets for a light and a lighter. Putting the cigarette between his lips, he sat down next to me.

I stood up. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to drink, would you?" I asked.

Ace nodded. "The beer's in the kitchen fridge. Grab me one."

Nodding, I left his room, walked back down the narrow hallway and into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, I spotted a six pack and grabbed two beers. I walked back into Ace's bedroom as he stamped out his cigarette on the floor. I opened my bottle using the ring I was wearing. As I took a sip, Ace held out his bottle to me. I opened it in the same manner and, handing it back, sat back down on his bed.

"You're amazing," he said.

"I know."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this took so long. I had a lot of school work, and then it's fencing season: two hour practice every night. I originally wrote a sex scene for this chapter, but decided not to publish it because it's not very good. It was the first one I had ever written. I may publish it later just for the hell of it, but for now this dinky little chapter will have to do.

Chapter 15

We hung out like that for awhile, just drinking and talking. Eventually, he leaned in to kiss me again. When the guys asked me later if anything happened, I would lie and tell them that spending a night at Ace Merrill's was uneventful. That would be a lie. Ace and I had sex, it was my first time, but he was obviously more experienced.

I wore his shirt with my jeans to school the next day. Everyone gave me weird stares and Ace became very possessive. Although Ace wasn't one for going to class, he walked me down the halls with his arm around my waist, daring anyone to say something. My boys were peeved.

"What are you doing with a dime-store hood like him?" Chris shouted at me.

"It's none of your business. I don't need to explain myself to a wet-end like you!" I yelled back.

Soon, Teddy intervened. Good, ole, Teddy always there for me. "Enough with the name calling, guys. If Ace makes Delilah happy and he takes care of her then that's good enough for me. "

Gordie nodded. "Teddy's right, we should be happy for Delilah."

"Thank you!" I threw my hands up in the air and Teddy snuck in for a hug. I laughed and petted him on the head.

Vern and Chris kept silent.

Ace took me home again, as was our routine. This time he drove slowly when turning onto my street. When it was obvious the only car in front of the house belonged to my uncle, he pulled into the driveway and let me out. My uncle came running out of the front door as soon I as I arrived, he must have been watching through the window.

"Where have you been?" he shouted in panicked worry.

"Sorry, sir," Ace stepped in. "When Delilah saw her mother's car, she decided it wouldn't be beneficial for anyone if she spoke to her. I took her back to my place, because she asked."

I looked at him, both surprised and impressed.

"Oh, well then," he seemed to calm down. Uncle Jim must have trusted me enough to assume nothing "unbecoming" happened and Ace's father was home. It was a relief, actually, not to be questioned to the point of exhaustion or be punished for avoiding family. Instead, I kissed Ace goodbye and was brought inside where I took a nap. I was beginning to like this crappy town of Castle Rock. Uncle Jim was better to me than my parents ever where.

The nap was supposed to be relaxing, help me sort things out. I had a nightmare. In it, my parents forced me to return home. I had to leave all my new friends, they never wrote. Ace drove to visit me, for a while at least. Gradually the visits became less and less frequent. The last visit he had brought someone, a girl, with him. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I awoke with a start, surprised that it would affect me so much. Never in my life had I been so attached to a person; to a place.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_This is just filler before the epilogue._

Saturday. I had finished painting my room. It was now an aqua blue with an orange accent wall. The orange wall was the same wall my bed was on, so it wouldn't keep me awake. It had taken me all week, but finally the project was finished. To my amazement as well, when I looked down to see the damage on my "painting clothes", I found nothing. I had painted an entire wall without spilling a drop of paint on myself. I

"Delilah!" Uncle Jim called from downstairs. "Ace is here to see you!"

"Be right down!" I called. _Shit, shit._ I was thinking. I threw my painting clothes on the floor and picked up a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and my leather jacket. I threw them on as quickly as I could, still slipping into my jacket as I walked down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" I asked Ace.

"Taking you out on a proper date," he responded.

I grinned, said good-bye to Uncle Jim and followed Ace to his car. As I took the shotgun seat, I asked him what we were going to do.

"I'm taking you to the drive-in," he answered casually.

Despite his tone, I found it hard to believe Ace had ever taken a girl to the drive-in. He wasn't exactly the date type. I couldn't remember the name of the movie that was playing tonight, but I knew it was an old one they were trying to bring back. Needless to say it was boring. We spent the ninety minutes in a tight lip lock.

Ace and I dated for years. We were nearly inseparable. My friends didn't much like it, but they didn't get a stay. I did stay friends with them in the passing high school years, though. Teddy was the only who didn't hate on Ace while I was around, and for that I was thankful. I tried to avoid the Cobras as much as I could. When my parents came to take me home (because of my improving track record), I turned them down. Uncle Jim said he was more than happy to keep taking care of me. I stayed in Castle Rock until I graduated from the high school. I believe my parents were glad that I chose to stay in Castle Rock. This way they were rid of me for good. I didn't care what they thought anymore; I had Ace.


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

Epilogue

I never stopped loving Ace. We stayed together in the years that followed, even after we left Castle Rock. Eventually, I left Ace as well. I still loved him, I still do. He was on a path of destruction. I tried to get him off it, but no matter what I did, he continued down that path. I could no longer watch him spiral out of control, so I left. I don't regret being with him. He was the one. 

After we left the Rock, I moved in with Ace in Mechanic Falls where he worked as a mechanic. He eventually got into the drug world. Ace began dealing coke and soon became addicted himself to the drug. Through the drug business he met the Corson brothers. He began running guns with them and they set up their own business. He left his job and I left him.

At some point he went back to the Rock to bum some money from his uncle, Pop Merrill. Pop never gave it to him and he ended up trying to rob the Mellow Tiger. Sheriff Alan Pangborn caught Ace with a few other guys and arrested all of them. My boy spent four years in Shawshank for that stunt.

When he was released from jail, Ace went back to Mechanic Falls and went back to working at Oxford Speedway. It wasn't long before he returned to cocaine and running guns. His demise began when he was stiffed on a big coke deal. The provider gave him one back of coke while the rest were baking soda. He owed the Corsons when he found out the batch was bad. Ace ran home to Castle Rock to try and find some money. He began working for a man name Leland Gaunt, who if you ask me was more devil than man. On October 15, 1991, Ace and another man blew up Castle Stream Bridge and the Municipal Building under Gaunt's influence. Ace Merrill died that night when he was shot by Deputy Norris Ridgewick.

I cried for days when I heard the news. Sure, I had left him, but I always hoped there would be a chance to salvage our relationship. I see now that was a false hope.

As for my other friends, they went on to live their lives in their way. Vern got married out of high school and has four kids. He works at Arsenal Lumber Yard as a forklift operator. Chris became a lawyer and did get out of Castle Rock although he never thought he would. He died after trying to break up a fight at a fast food restaurant. He was stabbed in the throat. Gordie became a successful writer and has probably beaten me to writing about this. He was a family now; a wife and a son. Teddy, good ole Teddy Duchamp, tried to join the army multiple times, but each time he was turned away due to his hearing problems and terrible eyesight. He did some time in jail; however, I'm not sure what crime he committed. My guess it was something crazy and stupid. The last I heard of him he was working on jobs in the Rock.

I thought about going back there. I miss it. I'd like to start over. Uncle Jim as been long dead and Teddy is the only one left. Something stops me though. Maybe it's because I know nothing will be the same. I'd like to remember the old days how they were. You can never go home.


End file.
